2000–01 Colorado Avalanche season
The 2000–01 Colorado Avalanche season was the franchise's 28th season, 21st in the National Hockey League, and 5th as the Colorado Avalanche. The Avalanche won the Stanley Cup by defeating the New Jersey Devils 4-3 in the Stanley Cup playoffs. Offseason NHL draft Regular season *October 14, 2000: In a victory over the expansion Columbus Blue Jackets, Patrick Roy tied Terry Sawchuk for most career wins by a goaltender. Patrick Roy, winning, nothing else, p.444 , by Michel Roy, translated by Charles Phillips, 2008, John Wiley & Sons, Mississauga, ON, ISBN 978-0-470-15616-2 *October 20, 2000: A pregame ceremony was held to honour Patrick Roy’s 448th career victory. Gary Bettman presented Roy with a goalie stick dipped in silver. On the stick was engraved the name of every building he ever played in. The names of his children were also on the stick. Bill Owens, the Governor of Colorado, proclaimed October 20-26, Patrick Roy week in the state of Colorado. Jerry Sawchuk, Terry’s son, raised Patrick’s arm in the air. Patrick Roy, winning, nothing else, p.450 , by Michel Roy, translated by Charles Phillips, 2008, John Wiley & Sons, Mississauga, ON, ISBN 978-0-470-15616-2 *February 13, 2001: Patrick Roy made his first visit to Montreal since breaking Terry Sawchuk’s record for most wins by a goaltender. Roy had won 289 games with Montreal, and the Canadiens held a pregame ceremony for Roy. Patrick Roy, winning, nothing else, p.457 , by Michel Roy, translated by Charles Phillips, 2008, John Wiley & Sons, Mississauga, ON, ISBN 978-0-470-15616-2 All-Star game The 51st National Hockey League All-Star Game took place on February 4, 2001, at Pepsi Center in Denver, Colorado. The final score was North America 14, World 12. Season standings Game log Player stats Forwards Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes Defencemen Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes Goaltending Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; SO = Shutouts; GAA = Goals against average The 2000-01 season marked the first and only time that Patrick Roy won at least 40 games in a season during his career. Patrick Roy, winning, nothing else, p.457, by Michel Roy, translated by Charles Phillips, 2008, John Wiley & Sons, Mississauga, ON, ISBN 978-0-470-15616-2 Playoffs |} 2001 Colorado Avalanche Stanley Cup Champions David Aebischer, Rob Blake, Ray Bourque, Greg De Vries, Chris Dingman, Chris Drury, Adam Foote, Peter Forsberg, Milan Hejduk, Dan Hinote, Jon Klemm, Eric Messier, Bryan Muir, Ville Nieminen, Scott Parker, Shjon Podein, Dave Reid, Steven Reinprecht, Patrick Roy, Joe Sakic, Martin Skoula, Alex Tanguay, Stephane Yelle. Head coach: Bob Hartley. Awards and records Awards * Presidents' Trophy: || Colorado Avalanche * Clarence S. Campbell Bowl: || Colorado Avalanche * Conn Smythe Trophy: || Patrick Roy, Colorado Avalanche * Hart Memorial Trophy: || Joe Sakic, Colorado Avalanche * King Clancy Memorial Trophy: || Shjon Podein, Colorado Avalanche * Lady Byng Memorial Trophy: || Joe Sakic, Colorado Avalanche * Lester B. Pearson Award: || Joe Sakic, Colorado Avalanche Honors * Joe Sakic, Center, NHL First All-Star Team * Ray Bourque, Colorado Avalanche, Defence, NHL First All-Star Team * Rob Blake, Defence, NHL Second All-Star Team Franchise records *Most goals in a season: Joe Sakic, 54 (2000–01) *Most game-winning goals in a season: Joe Sakic, 12 (2000–01) *Most wins in a season: Patrick Roy, 40 (2000–01) References * Avalanche on Hockey Database Category:Stanley Cup championship seasons Category:Colorado Avalanche seasons Category:2000 in hockey Category:2001 in hockey